J.C. Squire
Sir John Collings Squire (2 April 1884 – 20 December 1958) was an English poet, prose writer, historian, and influential literary editor of the post-World War I period. Life Born in Plymouth, Squire was educated at Blundell's School and St. John's College, Cambridge. He was one of those published in the Georgian poetry collections of Edward Marsh. His own Selections from Modern Poets anthology series, launched in 1921, became definitive of the conservative style of Georgian poetry. He began reviewing for The New Age;Eric Homberger, Ezra Pound (1997), p. 83. through his wife he had met Alfred Orage.Adrian Smith, The New Statesman: Portrait of a Political Weekly, 1913-1931 (1996), p. 23. His literary reputation was first made by a flair for parody, in a column Imaginary Speeches in The New Age from 1909. Squire's poetry from World War I was satirical; at the time he was reviewing for the New Statesman, using the name Solomon Eagle (taken from a Quaker of the seventeenth century) - one of his reviews from 1915 was of The Rainbow by D.H. Lawrence . Squire had been appointed literary editor when the New Statesman was set up in 1912;Edward Hyams, The New Stateman: The History of the First Fifty Years 1913-1953 (1963), p. 17. he was noted as an adept and quick journalist, at ease with contributing to all parts of the journal.Hyams, p. 158. He was acting editor of the New Statesman in 1917-18, when Clifford Sharp was in the British Army,Leeds Library PDF and more than competently sustained the periodical.Hyams, p. 61. When the war ended he found himself with a network of friends and backers, controlling a substantial part of London's literary press.Alec Waugh, My Brother Evelyn and Other Profiles (1967), pp. 143-147. From 1919 to 1934, Squire was the editor of the monthly periodical, the London Mercury. It showcased the work of the Georgian poets and was an important outlet for new writers. He also edited two anthologies of verse by younger poets (under 50), published in 1921 and 1924, under the title Selections from Modern Poets. Alec Waugh described the elements of Squire's 'hegemony' as acquired largely by accident, consequent on his rejection for military service for bad sight. Squire's natural persona was of a beer-drinking, cricketing West Countryman; his literary cricket XI, the Invalids, were immortalised in A.G. Macdonell 's England, Their England,Alec Waugh, The Early Years (1962), p. 172. with Squire as Mr. William Hodge, editor of the London Weekly.A G Macdonell's England Their England The Characters In July 1927 he became an early radio commentator on Wimbledon.Asa Briggs, History of Broadcasting in the United Kingdom (1995), p. 76. In his book If It Had Happened Otherwise (1931) he collected a series of essays, many of which could be considered alternate histories, from some of the leading historians of the period (like Hilaire Belloc and Winston ChurchillIf Lee Had Not Won the Battle of Gettysburg - The Churchill Centre); in America it was published that same year in somewhat different form under the title If: or, History Rewritten. After leaving the London Mercury in 1934, he became a reader for Macmillan, the publishers. In 1937, he became a reviewer for the Illustrated London News. Raglan Squire (an architect, known for his work at Rangoon University in the 1950s, as the architect for the conversion of the houses in Eaton Sq, London into flats and for many other buildings) was his eldest son. His second son was Antony Squire, a pilot film director (The Sound Barrier). His third son Maurice was killed in the Second War while his youngest daughter Julia Baker (née Squire) was a costumn designer for theatre and cinema. She married the actor George Baker.Obituary. Politics Squire had joined the Marxist Social Democratic Federation, as a young man. During his time at the New Statesman he wrote as a "Fabian liberal".Hyams, p. 159. His views moved steadily rightwards.Charles Hobday, Edgell Rickword: A Poet at War (1989), p. 156. Squire met Benito Mussolini in 1933, and was one of the founders of the January Club, set up on 1 January 1934.Claudia Baldoli, Exporting Fascism: Italian Fascists and Britain's Italians in the 1930s (2003), p. 103. He held in it the position of Chairman or Secretary, and claimed that it was not a Fascist organisation.Martin Pugh, 'Hurrah for the Blackshirts!' (2005), p. 146. It was a dining club with invited speakers, and was closely connected to Oswald Mosley's British Union of Fascists, which nominated members.Alfred William Brian Simpson, In the Highest Degree Odious: Detention Without Trial in Wartime Britain (1992), p. 57. According to Charles PetrieA Historian Looks at His World (1972), p. 115. Squire "found the atmosphere uncongenial before long". Recognition The Bloomsbury group named the coterie of writers that surrounded Squire as the Squirearchy. Alan Pryce-Jones was Squire's assistant on the Mercury and wrote''The Bonus of Laughter'' (1987) 55. Squire is in any case generally credited with the one-liner ""I am not so think as you drunk I am". T.S. Eliot accused Squire of using the London Mercury to saturate literary London with journalistic and popular criticism. According to Robert H. Ross''The Georgian Revolt'' (1967), p. 206. John Middleton Murry took an adversarial line towards Squire, seeing his London Mercury as in direct competition with his own The Athenaeum.Michael H. Whitworth, Modernism (2007), p. 22. Roy Campbell sometimes mocked Squire in verse. Since his death the reputation of Squire has declined; scholarship has absorbed the strictures of his contemporaries, such as F.S. Flint , openly critical of Squire in 1920.Presentation: Notes on the Art of Writing; on the Artfulness of Some Writers and the Artlessness of Others, The Chapbook 2 (9), March 1920, in Tim Middleton, Modernism: Critical Concepts in Literary and Cultural Studies (2003) from p. 116. Squire is now considered to be on the "blimpish" wing of the reaction to modernist work.poetrymagazines.org.uk - Positive Refusal A reappraisal of the periodical network literary London, and problems with the term modernism, have encouraged scholars to cast their nets beyond the traditional venue of modernism - the little magazine - to seek to better understand the role mass-market periodicals such as the London Mercury played in promoting new and progressive writers. An as yet unpublished 1933 letter from Squire to Canadian poet Duncan Campbell Scott betray's Squire's brief flirtation - or at the very least infatuation - with fascism. Publications Poetry * The Three Hills, and other poems. London: Harold Latimer, 1913.The Three Hills and other poems (1913), Internet Archive, Web, June 21, 2012. * Twelve Poems (illustrated by A. Spare). London: Morland Press, 1916. * The Survival of the Fittest, and other poems. London: Allen & Unwin, 1916. * The Lily of Malud, and other poems. London: Martin Secker, 1917. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/37860 Poems: First series]. London: Martin Secker, 1918; New York: Knopf, 1919.Poems first series (1919), Internet Archive, Web, June 21, 2012. * The Birds, and other poems. London: Martin Secker, 1919; New York: Doran, 1920. * The Moon (long poem). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1920; New York: Doran, 1920. * [http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/37861 Poems: Second series]. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1922.[http://archive.org/details/poemssecondserie00squiuoft Poems second series (1922)], Internet Archive, Web, June 21, 2012. *''American Poems, and others''. London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1923. *''Collected Poems''. London & New York: Macmillan, 1959. Fiction * The Gold Tree. London: M.Secker, 1917. *''The Grub Street night's entertainments''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1924; New York: Doran, 1924. *''If; or, History rewritten''. Port Washington, NY: Kennikat Press, 1959. Non-fiction * William the Silent. London: Methuen, 1912; New York: Baker & Taylor, 1912. * Imaginary Speeches, and other parodies in prose and verse. London: Stephen Swift, 1912.* Steps to Parnassus: and other parodies & diversions. London: Howard Latimer, 1913. *''The Honeysuckle and the Bee'' (memoir). London & Toronto: Heinemann, 1917; New York: Dutton, 1918. * Tricks of the Trade (parodies in verse and prose). London: Martin Secker, 1917; New York: Putnam, 1917. *''Books in General'' (essays). London: Martin Secker, 1918; New York: Knopf, 1919. *''Books in General: Second Series''. London: Martin Secker, 1920; New York: Knopf, 1920. * Life and Letters: Essays. London: Hodder and Stoughton, 1920; New York: Doran, 1921. *''Collected Parodies''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1921; New York: Doran, 1921. *''Essays at Large'' (as "Solomon Eagle"). London, New York, & Toronto: Doran, 1922. *''Books Reviewed by J.C. Squire''. New York: Doran, 1922; 2nd edition, London & New York: Hodder & Stoughton, 1922. *''Essays on Poetry''. London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1923; New York: Doran, 1923; Freeport: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. *''Contemporary American Authors''. New York: Holt, 1928. *''Flowers of Speech: Being lectures in words and forms in literature''. London: Allen & Unwin, 1935; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1967. *''Shakespeare as a Dramatist''. London: Cassell, 1935. *''Water Music; or, A fortnight of bliss'' (memoir). London: Heinemann, 1939. *''Solo and Duet'' (includes The Honeysuckle and the Bee and Water Music). London: Reprint Society, 1943. Edited * James Elroy Flecker, Collected Poems. London: M. Secker; New York: Doubleday, Page, 1916. *''The London Mercury'' (literary magazine). London: Field Press, 1919-1939. * Selections from Modern Poets. London: Martin Secker, 1921. * A Book of Women's Verse. Oxford: The Clarendon Press, 1921. * Second Selections from Modern Poets. London: Martin Secker, 1924. *''The Cambridge Book of Lesser Poets''. Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1927; New York: Macmillan, 1927. *''Grass of Parnassus: An anthology of poetry for schools''. London: Edward Arnold, 1936. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Collings Squire, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 9, 2014. Writers published in The London Mercury *H.H. Asquith *Dennis Arundell *Irving Babbitt *Bela Bartok *Clifford Bax *Edmund Blunden *E.M. Forster *Virginia Woolf References *Patrick Howarth, Squire: Most Generous of Men, Hutchinson (London 1963) Notes External links ;Poems *"Late Snow" * "A House" *"There Was an Indian" * J.C. Squire in Georgian Poetry 1920-1922 (3 poems). * John Collings Squire at AllPoetry (28 poems) * Works of John Collings Squire at Read Book Online ;Books * * Sir John Collings Squire at the Online Books Page. ;Audio / video *J.C. Squire poems at YouTube ;About *Portraits of J.C. Squire at the National Portrait Gallery (London). }} Category:English poets Category:People from Plymouth Category:1884 births Category:1958 deaths Category:Old Blundellians Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English magazine editors Category:Poets Category:Georgian poets